


Flash Freeze

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [29]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Depression, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, possible PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: With a single touch, Milo is pulled back into memories of Vault 111.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own fallout, bethesda does.
> 
>  
> 
> drew inspiration from this comic: http://cameronaugust.tumblr.com/post/153849105181/sole-survivor-hauser-had-a-tough-time-signing-up

_“Milo… please I…”_

_“It’s alright Baby, I promise.”_

_“Shaun…”_

_“Once they decontaminate us we’ll be together. It’s okay…”_

_“Milo.. Milo!”_   Arthur’s voice seemed far away as Milo shook his head.  He still propped the door to the Nuka Cola fridge open with his elbow, “It’s alright, I’m right here.”

Strong arms wrapped around him as he slowly opened his eyes. He hated himself for still having these flashbacks. It had been over a year since he left the vault but he still couldn’t leave it behind.

  _Just like Anchorage..._

“I’m sorry I…” His deep voice stalled as he held the two cold Nuka Colas in his hands. “I just…”

“It’s the cold, isn’t it?” Arthur lowered his tone of voice as he took the bottles away and set them on their scavenged table. 

He nodded.

“I can still hear the pod door closing me in.” His breath shakily left him as Arthur gently clasped his tense fist. “Still see Nora and Shaun begging for me..”

Arthur glanced around Home Plate and lead Milo to their couch. With the destruction of the Institute and the death of his son, the last Maxson could see Milo struggling to come back to himself.  Arthur still felt the weight of uncertainty of how to help with his partner’s depression. He’d never felt so unsure in his life.

“Arthur I…” the sound of air sucking back into Milo’s lungs struck a nerve in him. “I think we should…”

When his hands slowly uncurled and gently held his, Arthur knew and it hurt so goddamn much that he closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke, “I got approval from the other Elders and my council.”  When he opened his eyes again, Milo was standing beside him.

“Arthur.. I don’t…” A frustrated sigh left the older man’s lips as he tried to find the words. “I don’t want to lose anyone else _. I. Can’t._ ”

“You won’t lose me.”

“You can’t promise that.” Milo looked everywhere but the man beside him. “We both know how dangerous our lives are.” He chuckled with a tinge of darkness, “We both know that you need an heir to the Maxson line. That the other Elders see me as a hindrance to that-”  

 “I was going to propose tonight.” The weight of the thick steel band in his palm shifted as he pulled it out of his pocket. “I still want to. Want you.”  Cerulean met heterochromic eyes as Arthur grasped Milo’s hand and slipped the ring on. “I know of my duty and I will admit that it is a condition I couldn’t renegotiate with the other Elders. What I want to know is if you’ll accept. If you will marry me.”

Milo stared at the warm metal that now adorned his finger. After waking up in the Vault he never thought he’d find another person in this godforsaken hell hole. But he did. 


End file.
